Project Summary/Abstract The UMN Veterinary Diagnostics Laboratory and Food Protection and Defense Institute (FPDI) propose the development and operations of a Vet-LIRN portal; a collaborative suite of online tools that reside on the CoreSHIELD Information Technology platform. Capabilities include customized working groups, web-based proficiency testing registration and management, and tools that support secure information sharing among animal health and veterinary diagnostic stakeholders. Collectively, the CoreSHIELD suite of tools is a sustainable model built and operationalized for secure communication, coordination, collaboration, education, and training among stakeholders charged with protecting the nation's critical infrastructures such as food and agriculture. This proposal focuses on two main objectives: 1. Develop tools that advance Veterinary Laboratory Investigation and Response Network (Vet-LIRN) laboratories? capacity to respond to animal food/drug related contamination through efficient online data capture and management of laboratory capabilities and proficiency testing results. 2. Facilitate secure information sharing and communication for enhanced animal and public health. CoreSHIELD tools allow professionals working in different organizations (e.g. government, academia) to work together on essential missions and responsibilities despite differences in authorities, objectives, and roles. This robust platform connects the community stakeholders to a centralized online environment and houses databases of current information related to the mission of the Vet-LIRN to include but not limited to laboratory testing protocols, facilities, equipment and professional expertise and contacts. Current CoreSHIELD Information Sharing Environments (ISEs) include the Food Emergency Response Network (FERN- https://www.fernlab.org) and the APHIS Laboratory Portal (https://www.nahln.org), formerly called the National Animal Laboratory Network Portal. The work is critical as FDA monitors the capability and performance of state, and university animal diagnostic laboratories to respond to threats; from past intentional melamine contamination in pet food to emerging antimicrobial resistance of bacterial pathogens.